


關於料理那件事 (香草味蕾小番外1)

by AdaKe, mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900G, 900Gavin, Cake RK900, Cakeverse, Fork & Cake, Fork Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaKe/pseuds/AdaKe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: Humans&Cakeverse AU架空世界無關本傳香草味蕾-Open up your taste buds後續小日常OOC絕對有…(個人認為)本章-https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214498





	關於料理那件事 (香草味蕾小番外1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaKe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaKe/gifts).



**關於料理那件事**

 

　　有個情人幫你做料理是幸福的。

　　不過那只限於你的情人不會一臉慌亂的拿著刀，站在流理台前不知所措的情況下。

　　奈斯側身從客廳望向廚房，看向那自告奮勇拿了奈斯從家裡帶來的食譜還有食材，說要做晚餐給他吃的蓋文。

　　他不放心地走向廚房，想看看蓋文現在到底進行到哪個步驟。

　　發現奈斯走來，蓋文反而更慌亂了一些，手中的刀也沒放下，回頭差點揮到奈斯。「看屁！滾！」

　　「需要我幫忙嗎？」奈斯苦笑，雖然一臉焦躁不知所措看上去挺可愛的，但他怎麼看都不會是個料理天才。

　　「不需要！你回去客廳。」蓋文拿著刀不放，看起來活像是準備要去哪談判的道上人物。「我要做給你吃不代表你可以看！」

　　奈斯無奈地點點頭，回到客廳的沙發上坐好，對蓋文想做料理給自己吃這件事感到期待又害怕。

　　他打開電視，迫使自己不要轉頭去看正在廚房戰鬥的那個人，但耳朵還是不自主的仔細聽著動靜。

　　「喔！呃……這要怎麼……咦？哇啊！」

　　當蓋文驚叫時他非常想轉過頭去，最後還是忍住了。

　　要相信蓋文。奈斯在心中自我催眠。

　　──他拿刀方式像是可以把砧板切成二半。

　　──他那麼有心應該要相信他。

　　──他應該從沒做過料理。

　　──他可以的，我要相信他。

　　奈斯眼睛在看電視，腦中卻有一對天使和惡魔正對話，播了什麼他其實一點也沒看懂。

　　──可是他吃不出味道啊。

　　奈斯身體明顯震了一下。對，這才是重點吧？蓋文根本沒有味覺，那他做出來的料理完全是憑感覺？他不認為蓋文有那個耐心去照食譜上的克數拿秤去量，而且蓋文家應該也沒那種東西……

　　只是偷瞄一眼應該沒關係吧？奈斯最終還是忍不住往廚房望了一眼。

　　蓋文正皺眉研究手中的食譜，一臉狼狽卻十分認真。

　　奈斯望著蓋文的側臉，泛起溫柔的微笑。

　　還是相信他吧！

　　然而在二個小時之後奈斯又重新考慮了這句話。

　　蓋文一臉不悅地丟下廚房裡的東西，他怎麼看這東西都不好吃，他自己吃不出來，但送進奈斯口中就是不行。

　　「蓋文？」

　　「我還是幫你叫外賣吧！」聽見奈斯從椅子上站起的聲音，他迅速的把東西給藏了起來。

　　奈斯靠近他，發現蓋文一臉心虛地把某個東西往裡推。「你做好了不是嗎？為什麼要叫外賣？」

　　「那個東西……我、我自己吃就好，我不想給你吃。」蓋文把奈斯給推開。

　　奈斯嘆了口氣，摟住蓋文的腰。「不用，我餓了。」讓蓋文轉了方向，順手把被藏起來的食物給拖了出來。

　　如果它還可以稱之為食物的話。

　　奈斯帶點小錯愕起看向那盤看起來帶有墨色，卻又漾著奶蛋白醬的，交雜了大小不均，已看不出是什麼的切塊，還有似乎生熟不一的麵體……

　　「就叫你不要看。」蓋文想拉奈斯離開，但奈斯反倒笑了笑。

　　「這是你幫我做的，我要吃。」

　　「不要吃，那看起來……那看起來就不能吃！」

　　奈斯沒理會蓋文的叫囂，把那盤東西端了上餐桌。

　　蓋文對奈斯的堅持感到無奈，分明就不像是個能吃的食物。自己是無所謂，他生來就沒有味覺，吃什麼對他而言都一樣，可是奈斯不同。

　　他見奈斯另外拿了一個盤子，細心起裡面看起來比較可以吃的東西。然後遞給了蓋文。

　　蓋文盯著那盤被挑選過看起來好一些的東西，愣了幾秒，才意識過來。「等等，不對，我吃那些不用……」

　　蓋文話還沒講完，奈斯已經塞了一口到自己嘴裡。

　　他沒有忽略奈斯入口時微變的臉色，呆張著口盯著奈斯的臉，深怕他下一秒就會昏倒在地。

　　蓋文沉默到奈斯把那口麵給吞下去，才呆愣愣的出聲。「你還好嗎……」

　　奈斯輕咳了一下，對蓋文擺出他一貫的笑容，但蓋文眉頭打起了結。

　　「你知道你的笑有多假嗎？」

　　「我覺得還好。」

　　「媽的就叫你不要吃了！」蓋文想把盤子給搶過來，「丟掉它！」

　　奈斯捉住蓋文的手，拉近他直接吻了上去。

　　濃烈的香氣瞬間撲鼻而來，甜味在他口中漫開，奈斯安然的盤子推離蓋文，摟上他的腰讓他坐到自己的大腿上。

　　「你這傢伙……」蓋文的臉紅了，被奈斯緊緊扣住腰，徒勞無功地想推開。

　　「不管你給我什麼我都會吃的。」奈斯往蓋文的下巴吻去。

　　「它看起來不能吃……」蓋文一臉不悅，甚至看起來有點挫折。「媽的我到底在幹什麼。」

　　奈斯笑了笑，安撫蓋文。「你如果第一次做得像餐廳一樣他們還用得著做生意嗎？」

　　蓋文對奈斯哼了聲。「老實說，很難吃對不對。」

　　「我真的覺得還好。」奈斯湊上蓋文頸間，聞他的味道，輕咬。

　　其實就是還能吞下去，不過大概是因為預先設想得太糟，反而感覺還好。

　　當然這不能說出來。

　　「不要騙我，雖然我吃不出來……唔……」奈斯咬得蓋文全身酥麻，不禁喃了起來。「唔啊、住，住手……」

　　「那我先吃完飯，你再餵我吃甜點？」

　　「去吃自己吧！」蓋文瞇起眼看著奈斯。「怎麼什麼都反過來了啊……」聽說cake通常比較弱勢不是嗎？怎麼這些謠傳套到他們身上就全反了。

　　「謠傳就只是謠傳而已。」奈斯單手用叉子攪上些麵繼續放口裡放。

　　蓋文抱住奈斯的脖子，把臉埋到他的肩側。「記得提醒我下次不要再想幹這種蠢事。」

　　雖然奈斯看不到蓋文的表情，但他大概能想像得出來。奈斯溫柔地順著蓋文的頭髮摸，一邊把盤子掃空。

　　「我餵你吧？」奈斯把本來挑出來要給蓋文吃的盤子拉回手邊，準備把食物往他嘴裡塞。

　　「手走開！我自己吃！」蓋文想掙脫奈斯的手臂，但奈斯卻摟得更緊。「去你的給我放手！」

　　見蓋文炸毛，奈斯笑笑鬆了手，果然就像隻貓一樣，乖巧都是偶爾短暫。

　　蓋文拿起盤子開始把食物往口裡塞，不過似乎沒打算從奈斯的大腿下去。

　　奈斯重新摟住蓋文的腰，蓋文塞了滿口食物差點噴到他身上，氣呼呼地踢了他二腳。

　　奈斯泛起笑，看著蓋文認真把口中的食物給吞下肚，默默心中確立了絕對不要再讓蓋文進廚房這件事。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇拖太久，沒力寫肉了，下次吧（咦？  
> 感謝AdaKe腦洞的蓋文對話哈哈


End file.
